A primera vista
by NaiadG
Summary: Draco sabía que su vida era horrible, era un mortífago al igual que sus padres y la esperanza ya había dejado de brillar en su vida. Creía todo perdido cuando la vio a ella, tan hermosa y reluciente entre las meses del Gran Comedor. Con ella volvió a tener esperanza.


Ahí se encontraba el joven Malfoy, envuelto en sus sábanas de seda en su torre de Slytherin. No podía volver a dormir después de semejante pesadilla, donde le fallaba a Lord Voldemort y asesinaba a sus padres. Se sentía un completo fracaso. Un asco. Una decepción.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras pensaba una y otra vez en su destino. ¿Por qué le había tocado semejante misión?, ¿por qué su padre había seguido estúpidamente a un ser tan despiadado?, ¿por qué le falló en la profecía? Todo era culpa de ese chico con gafas y cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry Potter.

Se levantó de mala gana de su cama y tomó una ducha, la necesitaba para despejarse un poco de todo lo que ocurría al rededor de él y toda su familia. Terminó de ducharse y se vistió lentamente, el reloj apenas marcaba las 6 am, no tenía ninguna prisa por salir de ahí.

Tomó su túnica y salió de su habitación. Llegó a la sala común y tal y como suponía no había nadie en aquél lugar. Se asomó en una butaca y observó un ejemplar de "El Profeta", lo mismo de siempre, desapariciones y muertes. Lo dejó donde estaba haciendo una mueca y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Ni una sola alma en los pasillos y supuso que el lugar al que se acercaba estaría igual. Entró hacia la enorme sala y tomó asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre, probablemente con alguna fruta se conformaba y un rato en soledad. Su vista vagó por entre las mesas y se posó en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Todo era silencio en el lugar y solo cuando vio a semejante ejemplar el lugar resonó con un "oh" que salió de sus labios.

Talló sus ojos para saber si se engañaba y observó fijamente. Era preciosa. El ser más maravillosa que había visto en toda su vida. Su mente comenzó a fantasear con él y ella juntos.

Soñaba en tenerla en sus manos, poseerla, tenerla únicamente para él. Se sentía poderoso a su lado, tanto como Voldemort.

Quizás así se sentiría tomar Felix Felicis, pero esto era diferente, por que ella podría estar con él un tiempo indeterminado y el sentimiento de superioridad jamás se desvanecería. Se sentía como todo un rey, ella en definitiva sería su reina, SUYA.

Sintió una gota caer en su brazo y se dio cuenta que su boca estaba abierta y babeaba por ella. En otras circunstancias se habría limpiado y enojado, pero esta vez era diferente, se iba a dar el lujo de babear y fantasear. Solo estaban ellos solos.

No podía seguir soportando esa sensación, debía ser suya YA.

Se levantó de su asiento y poco a poco fue aproximándose hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Con cada paso que daba el deseo crecía más y más en su interior. Se detuvo un momento y volvió a fantasear.

Esta vez la soñaba en sus brazos y mirándola fijamente. Como acercaba poco a poco sus labios hasta ella.

Jamás creyó que alguien sería capaz de despertar sus bajos instintos, ni siquiera Pancy Parkinson. Estaba tan atolondrado.

Despertó cuando vio la figura de alguien acercándose hasta ella y le tapaba esa deliciosa vista. Se enfureció.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó enfadado.

-¿Eh?-la muchacha volteó y lo encaró-¡Vaya! Te ves muy mal

-Eso no te importa Lunática.

-No te enojes, no esta bien comenzar así tu día

-Déjame en paz.

Luna metió una mano en el bolso que llevaba y le entregó una manzana verde a Draco.

-Lo necesitas-le guiñó un ojo y salió del Gran Comedor.

Draco la miró alejarse e hizo una mueca de asco, miró la manzana y su mente se perdió.

Era tan hermosa, tan verde y brillante, al fin era suya. Era capaz de todo. Capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Capaz de incluso matar a Voldemort. De salvar a su familia. Lo podía todo. Ella permanecería siempre a su lado. SIEMPRE.

De pronto ya no sintió el peso de la manzana en sus manos y vio alguien frente a él.

-Que rica se ve-dijo Blaise Zabini y la mordía desesperadamente. Draco le miró aturdido y sorprendido.

-¡Y tuve razón! Estaba deliciosa. ¿Qué haces, Draco?

El rubio bufó molesto y caía en la realidad que su vida era miserable. Probablemente si la hubiera tenido habría sido capaz de lograr sus objetivos y más. Su bella reina manzana.

-Eres un idiota Blaise- dicho esto salió del Gran Comedor.

Notas finales: No me juzguen xD hace rato que traigo ganas de escribir un Drapple y aquí está ;D Reviews? :B sé que desean escribirlo xD


End file.
